Quand rien ne va !
by kis38
Summary: Petit OS basé sur Henry qui se lève du mauvais pied.


Bonjour. Je vous poste cet OS en sixième vitesse, ma matinée a été assez catastrophique, j'ai le cafard et tout ce que je veux faire c'est être au chaud dans mon lit d'amour. Bisou.

* * *

Quand rien ne va !

 **###**

 _-Jo, je tiens à toi. Ces derniers temps, mes sentiments à ton égard ont changés, ce sont… approfondis. murmura avec douceur Henry, le cœur battant à la chamade. Je…_

 _Voyant que l'immortel avait du mal à finir sa phrase, Jo s'approcha du docteur avant de poser une main chaude et rassurante sur son poignet, exerçant ainsi une légère pression pour l'encourager à continuer de raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

 _-Jo… quand ma femme a disparus, je pensais vraiment ne jamais retomber amoureux. Elle était tout pour moi. Elle l'est toujours, mais tu es venue dans ma vie et tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais tourner pour de bon mon passé et continuer d'avancer, continuer d'aimer et… merde Jo, je t'aime ! s'exclama Henry, angoissé par ce qu'allait dire la belle policière suite à sa confession._

 _Ne la lâchant pas des yeux, anticipant sa réponse, le docteur vit enfin sa partenaire ouvrir la bouche. Une lueur étrange flamboyait dans ses pupilles dorées._

 _-Beepeep Beepeep Beepeep_

 _-Jo ?_

 _Le cœur battant maintenant à la chamade, Henry prit le temps d'observer de plus près le délicat visage de Jo qui ne disait plus que « Beepeep » le visage nu d'émotion._

-Aaaa…aaah ! cria Henry, se retournant violemment dans son lit.

Un rêve ! Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un putain de foutu rêve !

Tournant légèrement sa tête, Henry pouvait maintenant clairement entendre son maudit réveil aller crescendo pour être sûr de le réveiller lui ainsi que tout le voisinage alentours.

Grognon, Henry poussa d'une main ferme sa grosse couette pour pouvoir s'extirper de son lit bien chaud. Malheureusement, en essayant d'en sortir, un morceau de tissue s'était sournoisement enroulé autour de sa cheville, le faisant violement tomber au sol.

Mais quelle journée de merde ! hurla dans sa tête Henry avant de se jeter, définitivement énervé, sur son réveil tel un rugbyman sur sa cible.

 **###**

« _I'm walking on the sunshine ! Ooooh ooooh ! I'm walking on the sunshine!_ _Oooooh ohoh! And I'm feel goooood! Oh yeaah!_ »

Mais quel était donc cette douce voix de crécelle qui lui parvenait durement aux oreilles et qui lui donnait envie de se couper les tympans sur le champ avec un couteau à beurre ? se demandait un tantinet ironiquement Henry avant d'entrer sans préambule dans la cuisine.

Abe, son fils, était déjà présent et préparait son petit-déjeuner en se déhanchant avec entrain, n'hésitant pas à pousser, un peu trop dans les aigües au goût de son père, la chansonnette.

-Oh pop, tu as une sale mine dis donc ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme en voyant la mine maussade que son père tirait.

-Et toi tu chantes faux ! répliqua puérilement Henry avant de quitter promptement et avec le peu d'égo qu'il lui restait, après tout, sa cheville lui faisait toujours aussi mal, la boutique d'antiquité de son fils.

-Mal baisé ! souffla Abe dans sa barbe imaginaire avant de continuer son petit-déjeuner une fois seul dans la cuisine.

 **###**

Au plus grand dam du docteur, cette matinée allait de mal en pis. Non, pire encore ! Il avait l'impression de traverser le Styx à la nage et à contre-courant avec Hadès qui s'amusait à lui lâcher quelques piranhas enragés de temps à autre.

Marchant rageusement par inadvertance dans une énorme flaque d'eau, l'immortel docteur réprima du mieux qu'il pouvait la flopée de jurons qui voulaient à tout prix traverser sa bouche avant de continuer difficilement son chemin à travers le trottoir noir de monde qui se pressait tout comme lui pour se protéger de ce fichu vent glacial qui soufflait sans relâche depuis l'aurore mélangé sournoisement à une averse torrentielle tout aussi glaciale.

Bravant courageusement le vent et la pluie, Henry tenta d'ouvrir avec peine son parapluie qui se coinçait à l'ouverture.

 _Ô joie_ ! pensa l'immortel avec amertume en voyant son perfide parapluie bloqué alors qu'il tentait de maladroitement l'ouvrir par la force avec ses doigts poisseux de gouttes de pluie.

Ce ne fût qu'au bout du cinquième essaie et avec la presque mort par embrochement d'un pauvre jeune qui avait eût le malheur de passer au même moment, qu'Henry réussi à déployer l'objet des Enfers qui allait pouvoir le protéger de cette maudite pluie.

 **###**

 _DING !_

D'humeur exécrable, le bon docteur jeta rudement son parapluie éventré et dégoulinant d'eau à même le sol de la morgue. Sous le coup de la violence, le peu de personnes qui étaient présents dans la salle se retournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Jo, Mike et Lucas qui travaillaient sur le cas d'un John Doe dévisagèrent d'un air ébahi l'homme ruisselant d'eau, aux traits tirés, un énorme bleu sur le visage et qui marchait lentement vers eux, ses chaussures couinant lamentablement sur le sol à chaque fois que le pauvre Henry boitait.

-Oh la vache ! s'exclama sans aucune forme Hanson, la bouche grande ouverte, suivit de près par Jo et Lucas.

-Est-ce que… vous avez bien dormis Doc ? demanda timidement Lucas scrutant le visage maladif de son aîné.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à l'œil ? questionna avidement Jo, cachant son ricanement moqueur en buvant son café.

 _Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, alors qu'Henry marchait toujours à contre sens du vent, l'immortel avait essayé d'utiliser son parapluie comme un bouclier qui pourrait le protéger du vent. Malheureusement, ce maudit vent soufflait tellement fort que son couard de parapluie s'était violement retourné contre le bel homme. Si l'immortel n'avait pas eût le réflexe de décaler son visage de quelques centimètres, il serait devenu borgne pour l'éternité._

-C'est une longue histoire ! répondit avec un long soupire Henry, priant pour que cette journée finisse au plus vite.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
